Because of You: A Cilan Love Story
by Mewcakefanfiction
Summary: A girl named Kiki went out to see the world when she meets a boy named Cilan. She stays around Striaton City for awhile :
1. Chapter 1

This is a love story about Cilan from pokemon, i know many people arn't fond of cilan but i love him so deal with it! This one is quite short and i am sorry, next one should be longer. Please enjoy my story.

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

There she sat looking out at the ocean, on a bright sunny day. Music blasted in her ears disturbing Pokémon all around her. Never once had she turned it down but rather turned it up louder. Not that she hated Pokémon; she just had her own problems to worry about. So there she sat, deep in thought and alone. The wind blew her shoulder length brown hair around as she closed her hazel eyes inhaling the scent of nature's wind.

Kiki's P.O.V

Yosh! It is such a beautiful afternoon, the sun is shining, and the Pidove are flying in the distance. Where is my Pidove anyways? God! She must have flown off again! Why does this always have to happen to me? Why can't she stay put and enjoy nature like me?

I took a deep sigh and stood up. I turned down my music and walked towards Stration city. She always flew off, that's why I try and keep her in her Pokeball. I walked to the sidewalk and notice a boy chasing after...MY PIDOVE

My eyes widened as I ran after him, as he trying to capture my Pidove? I ran closer when I saw a something in Pidove's mouth, was it his? It had to have been.

"Pidove return" I called after her. The boy looked at me. I smiled "Sorry" "Pidove return now!" I called. The charm fell to the ground. I looked at my Pokeball and shook my head. Pidove, you can really get me into trouble you know?

The boy walked over to my after picking up the charm and signed me to take of my ear phones. I did as my ears adjusted to the quietness of the city.

"Sorry, my Pidove likes to cause trouble these days" I apologized with a blush

"It's fine" he laughed rather embarrassed. "I am Cilan...a Pokémon Connoisseur" he bowed.

I was a bit shocked at first but spoke, "I am Kiki, I got to go"

"No...but" Cilan said getting cut off

"Well ok, see you" I said as I put my earphone back on. I couldn't hear anything after that. I started walking back the water edge but ran into a bunch of kids playing tag. One of these kids ran behind me, I took off my earphones to hear.

"You can't catch me Kuro" said the little girl

I looked down at her, so shy and sweet. Reminded me of myself when was her age.

"Hey, maybe you would like to play too?" asked the little girl shyly.

I was about to say no but six or seven more children came out begging

"It's so much better when a big kids plays" one of the boys said,

The thing was...they were true. No one ever wanted to play with me when I was little. Everyone considered me strange because I was very poor. My Parents couldn't really afford anything those days. I just the kid everyone felt sorry for, no one played with me so I grew quiet and avoided everyone, I felt so alone, my parents had no time for me due to all the conflict but I knew they loved me. Every day after school I would sit on the swings staring at my feet when this cute boy came and sat with me. I can't remember his name but he was my first friend. He told me how he was alone too, every one called him an outcast and soon he became one. He was very smart and a great battler. From that moment we spoke we became very close. We would go the zoo together and play tag...it was so much fun. I No longer felt alone. He gave me a music device that played music. He said it would help. Ever since then music had been my life, I still have the device he bought me but I used my I-pod instead now. Soon when I got to be 10 he told me something that burned deep inside...he was leaving! Since he was 11 you can say his time in school was over. These words hurt like a sword to the heart. He told me we would always be friends forever and we will meet again one day. That moment he kissed my lips...my first kiss, my feelings for him was strong and still are, I just needed to find him! That moment we said "Good-Bye" I never felt the same after that. Since he was beginning his journey I wanted to start mine as soon as possible. One day I will find him and tell him how I feel.

"Will you" asked a little bringing me back to reality.

"Uhhhhh..." I murmured. I then heard someone behind me.

"Come on Kiki, you don't want to let the children down do you?" this person cheered.

"Cilan!" the children cheered.

This was the same boy who my Pidove stole from, the boy I ditched. I turned around to see him...I never noticed...green eyes and hair...so cute!^^

"If she won't play I will, after all...she isn't any fun" Cilan teased looking into my eyes

I shot him a dirty look then smiled, "You don't know me or how much fun I am" I said staring at Cilan

"Prove it" Cilan teased again.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked the kids.

"Nothing... Who's up for monster tag?" I asked not taking my eyes from Cilan's. He was testing me wasn't her...it was getting me a bit angry.

The children cheered then looked at Cilan and me, "Who's it" they asked

Before I could answer Cilan spoke snapping his finger, "Me! And if I win then I want a Pokémon battle with you Kiki"

"If you lose? What's in it for me?" I asked

"Tell you what, if I give up then I will give you this" Cilan said as he held up a, multi colours charm. "My gym badge" he laughed

That was the thing my Pidove stole awhile back. I was a bit shocked and so were the children. "You would honestly give me you badge over a child game?" I laughed.

"Sure, not like you're going to win against the best strategist like myself" he said with a simple bow.

"We will just see Cilan" I smiled back.

"How about this, the last one to be caught has to be pinned for 5 second" one of the kids spoke.

"Sounds good" Cilan and I both agreed.

Narrators' P.O.V

Cilan and Kiki were pretty much staring each other down while the children stood snickering. What were these children up to?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The game begins

"Start!" Kiki called out as she took off running

The point of this game was to avoid the person who was the monster. If you were caught then you had to pretend you were dead. Normally you just cheer on whoever is left alive. Since Cilan was the Monster, he had to get all eight of the "prey" Some were easy but others were very fast.

Cilan's P.O.V

Everyone went scattering in opposite directions leaving me in the middle of the park. Some ran behind trees and others, behind the fountain. About 5 kids were easy to spot so I decided to go after them first. I moved my foot an inch in the grass then bolted after a little boy named Toby.

"He's coming" Toby laughed running away. Two little girls ran away also scared to be caught. Lola, the first little girl was caught first

"Rawr!" I growled as I pretended to eat her by tickling her. She laughed then pretended to die. "One down and seven to go" I rawred as I ran after another little girl Sarah.

Sarah ran into a bunch of bushes laughing madly. "You can't catch me you big troll!" she called out.

"I am not a troll I am a MONSTER" I rawred! I picked her up and swung her around causing her to laugh. Then she was dead "pretending"

"My time is done!" she said falling to the ground. "I see the light"

"Aren't you being a little too dramatic?" I asked her laughing awkwardly ^_^0 Soon I saw the little boy, Toby, once again "Rawr!" I growled after him

"Oh no," the boy laughed. Then he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground crying.

Kiki's P.O.V

I was about to run out and see if Toby was ok but then I saw Cilan rush over to him.

"Are you ok" he asked.

"I'm bleeding" cried Toby

Cilan took a bandage out of his pocket and opened it, "There you go, all better" he said as he placed the bandage on Tobysleg and kissed it.

I smiled at the sight of all this. I thought Cilan was like any other man, Competitive, a jerk, perverted, but he was actually very sweet, instead of asking for a kiss (like most guys would) he asked for a Pokémon battle...:)

"Are you ok to keep playing little man?" asked Cilan Toby

"Yep" the boy cheered.

"Ok, I will give you a 10 second head start" Cilan laughed.

Toby went running I called him over to where this little girl, Sadie, and I were hiding. We were hiding in a big bush, laying on our stomach's. Since the park was very large and open it was easy to spot every one.

"Here I come" rawred Cilan!

"You can't get me you big bear!" laughed a little boy named Kuro.

"So you say!" Cilan spoke as he ran after Kuro.

"No, Kuro!" called a little girl named Jen, the same little girl that reminded me of myself. She ran out and jumped on Cilan's back. "I won't let you eat my best friend" she laughed as Cilan spun her around making her laugh.

"Rawr!" Cilan growled. He grabbed Jen tickling her. She laughed as Kuro grabbed onto his leg. "I got you" Cilan rawred

"Kuro run, go on without me" Jen Laughed.

I called Kuro over and he sat hiding with Sadie, Toby and I, snickering under our breath..

Cilan finally caught Jen and laughed at her as she was being dramatic too! "Now I got three and there is only five to go" he rawred loudly causing almost everyone to laugh. He then looked in my direction and ran.

"Has he spotted us?" I whispered looking at the others

"No look" spoke Kuro.

Cilan spotted the little boy Jeff hiding behind a tree.

Jeff ran and jumped over a bunch of rocks causing Cilan to trip. I was about to run out for him but Cilan started laughing.

"Cilan isn't very clumsy but when he does get hurt he laughs about it" Sadie explained.

I smiled as I watched him stand up. He looked a bit sore but kept playing. This made me wonder... Did he really want a Pokémon battle this much?

Cilan's P.O.V

Oh dear, I really hurt my leg but I can't give up now! I then stood up and ran after Jeff. One thing...Jeff was fast. I chased him around a tree then around the fountain.

"Common, you can do better than that monster" Jeff teased.

"Time for my ultimate monster speed" I howl out loudly. I then heard giggles from the bushes. The others had to be around her somewhere.

"That's you speed?" nagged Jeff

I smiled as I raced after this cocky little boy, threw the bushed and around trees...I finally caught him and pretended to eat him throwing him in to the air and catching him. Jeff laughed loudly when he fell to the ground still laughing

Now, Toby, Kiki, Kuro and Sadie, I will find you" I rawred.

Kiki's P.O.V

"Guys we need a plan" I said to the others.

"How about we throw rocks at him" suggested Kuro

"Don't be silly" I laughed in a whisper. "Maybe we should all run in different directions and confuse him. Remember, we have to make him too tired that he will give up" I looked out to where Cilan was when his eyes met mine. "Everyone, he spotted us, remember the plan" I whispered

"Rawr, I found you" Cilan growled.

"On the count of three...one...two...three...RUN!" I called out.

Everyone went in different directions leaving Cilan clueless.

"This is your plan? Simple enough" laughed Cilan as he ran after Toby first. Cilan caught Toby in 3 seconds leaving Toby laughing

"Sorry I let you down Kiki" sighed Toby

Sadie ran over to where I was while Kuro stood near the fountain talking to one to the kids who have been caught.

"I don't know if you plan will work" laughed Cilan as he looked my way.

Kuro then ran over to Sadie and I, He told us a brand new plan, "Sadie and I are not fast runners at all but we can slow Cilan down but attacking him. Maybe we can get him exhausted"

"What do I do?" I asked

"Just run!" laughed Sadie

"Ya, but I don't want to be the last one to be caught...don't you have to be pinned for five seconds.." I was cut off by Kuro and Sadie running towards Cilan.

"Darn Kids!" I laughed as I watched them tackle Cilan.

"Ahhhhh, my food has arrived" Cilan rawred.

This made me laugh; Cilan was so nice with children. Never got to aggressive for rough but he just made them laugh. The kids loved him! What surprized me the most was his politeness. He reminded me of that boy I knew 4 years ago.

"Kiki run!" called Sadie and Kuro who I noticed were caught.

While I was in my dream world I didn't even notice Cilan caught the others. Since all the children were caught they cheered me on. I ran as fast as I could towards the bushes. I was great at jumping, so maybe I could jump over them causing him to trip and fall into the bushes...I ran for it but then noticed a small frog and stopped dead tripping, I didn't want to squash the poor frog! Cilan then grabbed my waist and began to count.

"One...two...three..."

I slipped out of his grip and ran around trees. Cilan laughed and so did I. We were both tired now that Cilan laid on the ground panting.

"So, I'm guessing you give up" I laughed as I stood over him.

Cilan put his arm up. "You right...you are very fast...but not fast enough!" he said as he grabbed my ankles pulling me on top of him. "One...two"

I struggle away and tried to crawl when he grabbed my waist. "Not so fast" he laughed as he pinned me to the ground with my arms above my head.

"One...two" Cilan started.

I was never this close to him before, Him laying on top of me...his eyes, so beautiful and full of peace. His grip...not rough at all

"Three..."

I struggled but it was no use, his legs were wrapped around mine and his hands held my wrists above my head. He wasn't at all hurting me. Soon I stopped struggling and smiled

"Four..."

I could have kissed his lips right then, then he would have let go and I would have a chance but I wasn't that kind of girl. But something about him was amazing, his eyes, scent, grip...Soon I realized something ...he was coming closer.

"Five..." he spoke as he went to steal the remaining distance from my lips but got interrupted. With his lips so close to mine I could feel his breath upon my nose and lips. It smelt like...mint..

"Hey Cilan, Would you mind getting off your girlfriend and giving us a hand in the gym" teased a red haired boy.

Cilan and I turned our heads to see two other guys standing a few feet away from us. Cilan got off me dusting himself off then put his hand out to help me. I blushed but took it.

"Sorry about that" Cilan smiled

"It's ok" I laughed.

"So are you two love birds done here?" asked the other blue haired boy.

"Please don't call us that, we were just playing a game with these children" explained Cilan blushing.

"What children?" The red haired one asked.

The children all ran off...so...so this was their plan from the start...

* * *

><p>there is chapter two, i hope you liked it Cilan.<p>

Cilan: Yes i did very much thank you

Me: no problem *blush*

Cilan: Are you blushing?

Me: no *runs out the door*

hahahahahaha please review, i worked hard lolz. Sorry for the short again


	3. Chapter 3

Kiki's P.O.V

"In case you're wondering Kiki, these are my two brothers Chili and Cress" Cilan introduced standing aside

"Very pleased to meet you both" I smiled

"Wow! Cilan, you got yourself a pretty one..." teased Chili.

I blushed as I looked away. I wasn't his girl, never going to be. These brothers of Cilan's are a real bother!

"Cut that out Chili" growled Cilan

"Anyways...I am Kiki" I said changing the subject. I shook their hands then faced Cilan. "I will see you I guess" I blushed as I turned away.

"Hold it...don't forget our agreement" Cilan spoke up.

I was hoping he had forgotten the whole thing but I guess I was wrong. I turned around slowly and stared at the three boys in front of me. My eyes then met Cilan's.

"What type of agreement...a kiss?" asked Chili looking suspicious.

My face once again turned red as I looked away embarrassed, what was with this boy?

Cilan rolled his eyes, "Kiki owes me a Pokémon battle" Cilan announced.

I sighed as I walked back over to Cilan, "Where do you want to do this?" I asked.

Cilan smiled, "we can do it in the Striaton gym"

Cress and Chili let out small laughs, "You don't know how bad that sounded" laughed Cress.

Cilan looked a little annoyed, "Common we are all 15 here!" he snapped hitting Cress. "Maybe you could be a little more pleasant around Kiki"

"Well, I am not as bad as Chili and I know for a fact Kiki is not 15" Cress shouted

"Excuse me! How do you know mister?" i hissed

"You look like your 12" Chili laughed

"Ya, how old are you?" Cress asked.

"Matter of fact, I am 14 turning 15 in three weeks" I announced proud.

Cress laughed a bit, "I should have known after all Cilan here is a gentle man, and he would never try to kiss a 12 year old"

Cilan's face turned so red, I don't know if it was from anger or embarrassment, "I wasn't going to kiss her at all, I just slipped that's all"

"Ya ok, well Kiki, if Cilan here isn't your man... I would be glad to be...such a cutie like you, you outta be ashamed of yourself Cilan" Chili flirted kissing my hand.

"No way man, Kiki wants a man like moi!" teased Cress.

"ummmm" ^_^ I blushed.

"Ok, that's enough, Kiki lets go to my gym" Cilan said.

"Wait, your gym?" I asked looking confused.

"You never told her Cilan, well, for your information Kiki we all are the gym leaders" Chili laughed.

"Wow, well...did you know Cilan was going to give me a badge without a battle?" I asked looking away.

"WHAT?" Yelled Cress, "Cilan! Why? You know you can't do such thing, it's our rules as gym leaders!" Cress yelled.

I snickered as I ran off, "he will be too busy to worry about me" I whispered to myself.

"You get all up in her prettiness and now you're giving away free badges" snapped Chili

"It's not like she won!" I heard Cilan yell back.

"What if she had? It gets me thinking about the future" Cress argued back.

I laughed as I ran back to the lake front. I sat down on the rock I was sitting on once before, I slipped my ear phones back on and laid back. The rock was big enough for two of me. I kept replaying back the moment with Cilan's brothers, so awkward...

"These clouds are getting thicker, must be a storm coming...Not a small one ether" I said closing my eyes. The breeze felt so nice on my face. I took off my ear phones to hear the sounds of the ocean when someone came up behind me.

"I figure I would find you here" Cilan said.

"You caught me" I laughed sitting up.

"Why did you leave? Was it because of my brothers?" he asked a little concerned.

"No, not at all, your brothers are perfect in their own way...i just not used of being around people" I lied rolling my eyes.

"Well it's just you and me now, Chili and Cress went back to the gym. They are a little angry at me" Cilan laughed taking a seat next to me.

"I am sorry" I apologized, "Don't worry i will be leaving soon"

"Where are you going?" Cilan asked.

"Well you see, I promised my parents I would see the world for them. Since they are quite old they can't get around as easy as I can" I teased.

"Ya, I wanted to see the world too but I got caught up in the whole battle thing with my brothers, now we all own a gym" Cilan laughed.

"What are you talking about? It was always a dream to me to become a gym leader but since my family was quite poor it was out of the question" I blushed.

"What about now?" Cilan asked

"Well my father got accepted at a law firm and now we are pretty much rich, since then my dreams have changed" I laughed. "I wanted to be a gym leader so everyone would stop looking down on me. I am not a poor loser anymore" I laughed sorrowful

"Why the sudden change?" Cilan asked.

"Well when I was little everyone thought I was a loser because I didn't have the stuff they all had...I did make one friend though...a boy"

"Let me guess, the whole first crush thing" Cilan laughed cutting me off.

I blushed as I continued, "This boy made me feel like I was someone, a strong smart girl...not to mention pretty. We were always together but then he moved too far to forfill his dream. I never saw him again after that" I explained.

"I know how you feel, i had a crush on my friend" he teased.

"How is that the same thing" I asked playfully

"Well this girl was very sad and lonely when I met her, you can say people made fun of her. Soon she became more open but only to me" Cilan explained.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Star" he replied.

"Pretty name" I laughed

Cilan smiled at me then looked away, "So how long has it been since you left home?"

"This is my second week" I gigged.

"How would you like me to show you around?" Cilan asked.

"Oh, no I don't want to waste your time" I said in a low reply.

"Not at all, Chili and Cress suspended me from the gym for a while so I have loads of time" he blushed.

"Look, I am really sorry what I caused" I apologized again.

"It's not a big loss, they will come to me when things get out of hand" Cilan laughed.

"I am guessing you're the boss of them?" I asked.

"No, just the most organized, they tend to loose things" Cilan explained.

"In that case sure, I would love for you to show me around" I said standing up.

"Love? Wow..." Cilan teased

I blushed when Cilan quickly changed the subject, "But first, you promised me a battle" Cilan announced

I gave a long sigh then smiled, "Let's do this then" I said calling out Pidove, "Pidove; come out! Pidove isn't trained very well but I will give it a shot"

"Pansage come out and show your flavour" Cilan called.

I giggled at his catch phrase

Cilan smiled, "ok let's do this"


	4. Chapter 4

Cilan's P.O.V

"You make the first move Kiki" I told her as I gave a simple bow making her blush...again!

"Um...ok...Pidove use wing atta.."

"Hold it!" yelled Chili cutting Kiki off. He came from the direction of the gym. Kiki and I were taken aback by his sudden emerge.

"What is it?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips.

"Well...we can't find the gym badges" Chili replied ashamed

I hit my forehead with my hand the shook my head, "I put them in the back room as always"

Kiki gave a slight giggle as she hid her face, "Seems you were right about them" she giggled.

"That's my brothers for you" I laughed.

Chili still looked confused then shook his head, "They aren't there" he replied.

"What do you mean they are not there...wait, I remember now...I put them in my room" I confessed.

"Why in your room, now we will never find them" Chili said

"What do you mean? I thought Cilan was the most organiz...z.." I cut her off by grabbed her mouth and shut her up.

"Well you see..." I laughed blushing ^_^0 "I was polishing them when Kiki's Pidove came in and snatched one

"Kiki's P.O.V

I got Cilan's hand off my mouth a little confused, he said he was very organized...what's going on?

"Hey, how about we forget my Pidove" i said as i hugged her, "Its Cilan's fault" I clammed

"Hey! What... you're the one who lost track of your stinking bird!" Cilan snapped making me nervous.

Chili looked at us and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed ^_^0

"How about we just go now, the badges are in Cilan's room after all, Kiki, common" Chili said grabbing my hand.

"No!" Cilan yelled, "I will get it"

"Oh yes I forgot, it's your perfect room! Your connoisseur room" teased chili letting go of my hand and whispering in my ear.

"Ok, let's do it" I laughed as we ran towards the gym.

"Where are you two going?" yelled Cilan.

The truth was, Chili told me we should run into Cilan's room just to piss him off. He said a mean thing to my Pidove by calling her a bird. No one hurts my Pidove. It wasn't long before Cilan started chasing after us. Pidove followed close behind me. Chili and I ran into the gym and into a long hall, past the café and through the gym room and into the back part which clearly was their house.

"Down the hall" Chili called. I stopped at Cilans room door when Chili opened it...It was a mess! Now I understand why Cilan covered my mouth, he isn't organized a bit! There were clothes everywhere. Cooking supplies on the bed and books everywhere but the shelves. Not to mention the pair of blue boxers hanging on the lamp.

"Oh Cilan..." I whisper,

"This is the peaceful Cilan" Chili laughed madly. Cilan caught up and quickly closed the door looking very angry, "How dare you show her my room Chili...I am going to kill you" Cilan rawred!

Cilan ran after Chili throwing whatever he could at him. I laughed then someone crept up behind me, And startled me.

"Sorry Kiki, did I startle you? He asked, it was Cress

I gave a small laugh, "Sorry about all the noise, it seems Cilan is very angry at Chilli"

"Yes, the yelling disturbed my Pokémon battle, lucky I still won" he said calmly

I blushed, Cress was beyond cute, but all of these brothers were such cuties.

"So, have you guys found the gym badges yet?" Cress asked

"Yes, they are in Cilan's room, Chili tried to get them but Cilan got very angry" I explained.

"Ya, it's a bloody mess!" Chili announced still being chased.

"Oh, I see, Kiki, Common" Cress said as he opened the door to Cilan's room. He took my hand and dragged me in then shut the door.

"Cress what are we doing in here? If Cilan catches us, we are dead!" I whispered.

"Calm down, for one thing, Cilan would never hurt a girl and plus he is too busy with Chili. Now let's find these gym badges" Cress said.

"Right" i said as i picked up clothing looking around. "But wouldn't it be easier to just let Cilan get them seeing he knows where they are?" I asked

"Ya we could do that...but it's more fun this way" Cress laughed. I misread Cress; he was as just as bad as Chili. I laughed then continued to look around when i noticed Cress swinging Cilan's shirt around. He then swung it as me. I laughed then threw a pair of pants at him. He smiled then grabbed the boxers on the lamp.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted.

"On the count of .one..two..three! Oh hey Cilan" Cress said as he swung the boxers at me but it hit Cilan's face instead.

"...you...MY ROOM!" Cilan shouted. He grabbed a book and slowly walked toward Cress.

"Cilan stop! Your being foolish" I yelled.

Cilan looked at me and dropped the book. "Foolish huh? next time I will go into your room and toss things around" he said as he walked out.

"Wow! I never seen Cilan like that before, did somebody say something to upset him; he stormed out of the gym!" Chili said walking in.

I felt bad; if I would have stopped them everything would have been ok. I ran out of Cilan's room and raced after him.

Mean While *chili and cress*"

Hey...Chili, what do you think came over Cilan?" Cress asked?

"No idea" Chili laughed. "Kiki seems very worried...I wonder" Cress thought aloud

"Wonder if they secretly like each other?...I was thinking the same thing" Chili smiled.

"Ya, Cilan never walks away during a fight, he held back when Kiki said that to him" Cress explained.

"Anyways, lets go, I am hungry" Chili laughed. They walked out of Cilan's room and closed the door behind them, "We will worry about the badges later" Cress laughed.

Kiki's P.O.V

I looked around for Cilan but he was nowhere to be found. I gave a long sigh then turned around and walked to the Pokémon center where I was staying.

"Where is Pidove?" I asked myself

That moment Pidove flew out of the trees and dropped something into my hand...a rather large case. I opened it and saw tons of badges from Striaton gym.

"Pidove, how did you get this?" I asked worried. I then remembered how Cilan slammed the door to his room. Pidove was in there, she must was snatched the case then flew out the window.

"Take it back!" I demanded. Pidove of course didn't listen so which only meant I had to take it back myself. I would return it tomorrow, is already 9:00 pm, all I wanted to do was wash up and go to bed. Not to mention I was leaving tomorrow. I will just simply drop it off on my way out and say sorry for the trouble I caused.

* * *

><p>Anther short one babe lolz it is a good story right?<p> 


End file.
